1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to shielding assemblies, particularly to a shielding assembly for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, generally includes a printed circuit board with one or more electrical components and a shielding assembly mounted to the printed circuit board for shielding the electrical components. The shielding assembly generally includes a frame with a plurality of holes and a cover punched to form a number of bent portions with a number of protrusions formed on the bent portions. Each protrusion latches in one of the holes to latch the frame to the cover. However, a number of openings will be defined through the cover adjacent when the bent portions are formed reducing the effectiveness of the shielding assembly.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.